Impact
Impact is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 35 (Trending Movie Star). About Impact was best known for her two tumblr blogs, twitter account, retired boonie (who was previously on the first page of the pet highscores), and movies. After join MSP, she was inactive until May, 2013, when she started up her off-site accounts. From there, she was relatively active until April, 2014, at which point she became mostly inactive again until September, 2014. Upon returning in September, Impact only made occasional updates until around February, 2015, when her activity picked up greatly. Despite this, on April 25th, 2015, Impact announced on her blog that she would be quitting MSP. Since then, she has only logged on to respond to messages, create short movies for starcoins, and create looks. Prior to her quitting, Impact created comedic movies, short movies, artbooks varying in topics, and sometimes leveled her pet. Outside MSP, she blogged and posted about various MSP related things, made various MSP graphics and memes, and updated her followers. She earned the majority of her fame from her movies, autographs, and being featured in friends' movies. Usual Appearance and Style Impact has a light medium skin tone, a slim nose, pale pink lips, and a less common type of eyes which are green with a blue rim. In her regular looks, she can normally be seen wearing calmer, neutral, and/or darker colors, though she sometimes uses some others. Her style seems to vary but is mainly alternative, indie, or preppy. In addition to her normal looks, she often puts out "themed" looks that vary in color and type. Movies and Artbooks Movies Initially, Impact mainly made short movies and had only three installments in a movie collection called "LOL Smile!". However, in March, 2015, she began a comedic movie collection called "The MSP Life", which is based off of her MSP experiences. The first two installments of her "LOL Smile!" series are her most popular movies with over 1,000 views; all of her "The MSP Life" movies rank just behind them with 200+ to 700+ views on each. Artbooks Impact's artbooks vary greatly in subject; she makes for holidays, events, updates, personal things, MSP drama, bullying, other related issues, and sometimes are meant to just be something to look at. Her artbooks normally receive around or at least 50 loves, but many have 60 or 70+ loves. Her most popular artbooks are "Find: Impact" and "Valentine's Giveaway", each with over 120 loves, and "Love All Differences" with over 110 loves. Off-site MSP Impact was very active in the off-site MovieStarPlanet community, owning two blogs and various social media accounts for MSP. Some of her off-site posts consisted of things about or personal to her, though normally they were MSP related memes and jokes, tips and tricks, quotes, art or graphics, and occasionally things regarding bullying or general MSP drama. Impact gained additional attention in and from the off-site community in February, 2015 when MovieStarPlanet retweeted one of her tweets, favorited some of them, followed her, reposted the retweeted image on their Facebook, and reposted one of her Instagram photos on their Instagram. About two years after she quit, she deleted most of her off-site accounts. As of 2018, her Twitter is the only account to remain live. She previously had two tumblr blogs with the URLs "Impactionable" and "Instapact", as well as an Instagram, Youtube, ask.fm, and google+ account under the username "Impactionable". Trivia *Her real name is Stella. *Her birthday is April 15th. *She has made many MSP images/"edits" for other users' off-site accounts. *She has another MSP account under the username "Impactionable" that she is currently using as a private account. *She almost always started her statuses with "►Check out my Fav.AB" (this was previously written as "►Fav. AB has offsite info"). Her favorite artbook has always been private and can not be viewed by the player, but the thumbnail image of her favorite artbook reads "@Impactionable" and is titled "Find Me" (which can be seen when moused over). *She previously had more than twice the amount of room loves as she did profile views, with her profile views rounding at 8,500 and her room loves above 30,000. (As of 2018, her profile views round at 20,000.) *She planned to use her YouTube channel for various types of MSP videos/video edits, but was unable to as she had issues with her video editor. Gallery Impact-Look01.png Impact-Look02.png Impact-Look03.png Impact-MainPage.png Impact-Bio.png Impact-Awards1.png Impact-Awards2.png Impact-Awards3.png Impact-Awards4.png Category:Judge